


『Let Me Go』

by outerchxrrysoo1a



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi - Freeform, Lee Jihoon | Woozi - Freeform, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerchxrrysoo1a/pseuds/outerchxrrysoo1a
Summary: Lee Jihoon gets stalked,A near kidnapping, Jihoon calls upon Soonyoung to save his ass.





	『Let Me Go』

    Woozi was not in -according to himself- the best situation. To put it shortly, the small boy was running just possibly for his life. In the moment he was actually hiding, behind a tree, in the little area that couldn't even be counted as a forest. He was just the right size, for once he was joyful he was very short and small. At least enough to hide behind a tree. His breathing beyond uneven, still trying to be quiet and catch his breath, shaking almost viciously as he pulled out his phone and texted the first contact on his message list, he didn't care who it was. He didn't even bother to look, just frantically texting;

    «Jihoonie» help i. M being followed and chased- in forest by studio. Pls hurry  
    -message sent at 3:12am-  
     -message delivered: 3:12am-  
    -message read 3:17am-

  «Kwonnie». Im coming, stay out t. Don't move. I'll be there in 5.

Jihoon was certainly not expecteing this, but he was scared shitless.   
      Earlier, Jihoon was at the studio, his perfectionist personality taking over. He had arrived at 8:27pm, It was 2:45am. The boy's nerves were going crazy, he felt he was being watched. Unsure how, as there wasn't any windows in his soundproof walled studio. It made the boy even more tired, and he was about done with all the dragging, clicking, and typing. He was missing his bed and god his heavenly soft blanket and beyond comfortable [special animal] pillow. The others thought of it as the cutest thing ever when they'd go fo wake him up, as he was cuddling into the rabbit pillow. But now, he was missing the safety of being with everyone else. It was time to go, therefore he saved all his process and turned off everything. Knowing staff would be there at 6:00am sharp, never early, never late, he thought it would be smart to lock up. 

   That process took around 13 minutes, making the time now 2:58am. The boy left, locking the front door, putting his key in his pocket as he began to sluggishly walk. Unusually, he heard loud footsteps behind him, as a forceful arm covered him mouth. Oh god. He made the connection with his odd scopaesthsia sensation. It clicked, this person was stalking him. He worried for his everything really, and he tried to cross out his panic. He tried his hardest to push the stranger off, only to be pulled closer into his chest, due to his most likely soon-to-be-kidnappers height difference. 

The man leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Now, now, good boys don't fight back." Just to add onto it, he blew into his ear. The thought and action made the smaller and shorter boy shiver. Brewing a plan in his mind, he relaxed himself into the man, as the mam had slowly released Jihoon. Such an action gave Jihoon the chance to push out of his arms and run, which he took. He kept running into a spot with trees littering the area. It was reasonably close to the studio so help would locate him. The ran until he couldn't, slipping himself behind a tree to text anyone. Someone. 

   ~ 

   Jihoon had looked up, slowly seeing someone runnng with a flashlight, which he prayed was who he texted. 

  The man had heard a mantra of "Jihoon!" It was Soonyoung! He ran from behind the tree, slipping on an awkwardly placed patch of mud, falling into a bunch of sticks, getting some cuts and scratches. He was then pulled up, and brought into a chest. He cried out 'Soonyoung' But the response wasn't Soonyoungs voice. "Did little Jihoonie here think he could get away?" The boy struggled, soon to hear another mantra of "Jihoon!" The voice got closer, so he screamed Soonyoung's name, soon enough Jihoon was being blinded by a flashlight that was shone directly in his face. 

"Release him! But if you don't I'll make you pay!" it was cheesy, but it's all he had. Soonyoung glanced at his fellow band member, heart breaking at his shaking body, and the cuts that now littered his legs. 

"How can you get to me, when I have him? You know I'd use him, and you wouldn't dare to hurt little Jihoonie over here. You know, I love your aegyo, Woozi. Why don't you beg and call me oppa? Then I just might let you go." The kidnapper had brought the pad of his pointer finger across the boys jawline, making him look into his eyes.

"What do you say? Hmm, Littl- hm, baby boy?"   
    
"You! You're a fucking creep! Let me go! I'd rather die than beg to you!" 

  "So that's how my baby boy wants to play? Hmm? Let's see then."  The kidnapped glanced around, the spot where the forest ended, and went down, little semi deep hill, at the bottom a river. He picked up Jihoon and carried him over, before Hoshi could react, dropping him and pushing him down the hill.

"Since you'd said you'd rather die then beg, there you go." He man stood, with a harsh kick to Jihoon's ribs, he slid down the hill. 

The man disappears down and Soonyoung quickly ran to Jihoon, catching him, before be fell info the water, now having him in his arms, the kidnapper had disappeared. Jihoon curled up into Soonyoung, sobbing.

"S-Soonyoung!" Jihoon cried out.

"You're safe," Soonyoung spoke gently rubbing circles into the others back, soothingly. "Let's get you home, okay?"

All Jihoon could do was nod, allowed Soonyoung to pick him up and carry him home. He took Jihoon into the bathroom, patching up all his cuts. Afterwards, his arms and legs were coated in multiple Disney princess bandaids. 

He lead the boy to bed, letting Jihoon change into his pajamas, and tucked the boy in. He smiled fondly, as he was cuddled into his bunny pillow, and turned around only to he stopped by Jihoon gripping onto the back of his shirt, "P-please... stay with me," Soonyoung nodded, turning around and joined Jihoon in his bed. "I... I love you Soonyoung," he admitted shyly cuddling more into his pillow. "You better be my boyfriend then, because I also, love you." Jihoon abandoned his pillow, cuddling into Soonyoung. "I will," 

  The next morning the two awoken to multiple clicking sounds. They realized there was 11 other boys in his room. Jihoon felt safe but too tired to react to them taking pictures of Soonyoung and himself cuddling. Maybe Jihoon had found himself a boyfriend that cuddled him just right and as for Soonyoung, he searched and found such an amazing thing called love. Of course with that new found love, Jihoon returned it full heartedly.

  

 


End file.
